


Coffee

by Eslon



Category: The Last of Us (Video Games)
Genre: After the end of game, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Song Fic Maybe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:01:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25793308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eslon/pseuds/Eslon
Summary: What if Ellie left her journal and Dina found the last song she'd wrote about anything but as always with Ellie it was about her.
Relationships: Dina/Ellie (The Last of Us)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 71





	Coffee

Dina had stared at that gate for too long over the last week and had finally decided to head back to Jackson. But now with all her stuff packed up JJ asleep in their cot for the last time at the farm she finds herself sitting on the stool holding Ellie’s last journal. She’d respected her privacy always with her journals only ever touching them when she made Ellie a bookcase with them all in.

But now she needs to understand what was going on in her head which made Tommy’s words hurt so much and send her away to hunt Abby and leave her family. She’d gone through pages of her commenting about how she felt like she’d let Joel, Tommy and Jesse’s parents down by letting Abby live. She’d found countless more pages of her hating herself for letting Dina get hurt and not being able to stop it and if it wasn’t for that kid Dina would’ve been dead.

She’d gotten to the last few pages when she saw that Ellie had been scribbling down chords and as she turned the page she found lyrics.

Don't stay awake for too long  
Don't go to bed  
I'll make a cup of coffee for your head  
I'll get you up and going out of bed  
Yeah  
I don't wanna fall asleep  
I don't wanna pass away  
I been thinking of our future 'cause I'll never see those days  
I don't know why this has happened  
But I probably deserve it  
I tried to do my best  
But you know that I'm not perfect  
I been praying for forgiveness  
You've been praying for my health  
When I leave this Earth  
Hoping you'll find someone else  
'Cause yeah, we still young there's so much we haven't done  
Getting married, start a family  
Watch your husband with his son  
I wish it could be me  
But I won't make it off this bed  
I hope I go to heaven  
So I see you once again  
My life was kinda short  
But I got so many blessings  
Happy you were mine  
It sucks that it's all ending  
Don't stay awake for too long  
Don't go to bed  
I'll make a cup of coffee for your head  
I'll get you up and going out of bed (yeah, ayy)  
And I, don't stay awake for too long  
Don't go to bed  
I'll make a cup of coffee for your head  
I'll get you up and going out of bed (ayy, yeah)  
It won't be like this for too long  
It won't break me down  
Nothing feels the same when you're so far away  
The world might be strange but it's a beautiful place  
If we can make it through tomorrow  
There'll be brighter times  
Photographs of you will get me through today  
The time we spend apart will be a memory someday  
Don't stay awake for too long  
Don't go to bed  
I'll make a cup of coffee for your head  
I'll get you up and going out of bed  
And I, don't stay awake for too long  
Don't go to bed  
I'll make a cup of coffee for your head

Dina’s eyes quickly fill with tears as she remembers the coffee mug in one of the boxes, the one Ellie always brought to her first thing in the morning no matter what. She slams the journal shut and drops it into a box.

9 Months Later

She’d somehow managed to get back into Jackson, word spread quickly but a strong look from Maria had all guards who’d been there when she returned completely silent until she’d spoken to her. Maria called the main Doctor to check her over and once she was given the all clear she went to Joel's house the house where Dina and JJ now lived. 

It was late evening but the sun hadn’t gone down and as she came to the house she heard a guitar playing. She ignored the blood rushing to her head at the idea that Dina would have someone playing the guitar in Joel’s house for her. Surely Maria would’ve mentioned if Dina was seeing anyone.

Then she recognises the chords and the soft lyrics drifting from the front room she glances and sees Dina playing a guitar to a small audience of JJ and a cat who both looked on her adoringly. As she sings the last line she looks out the window and freezes. JJ who can now walk or stumble wandered to the window, so distracted by that fact she hadn’t noticed Dina get up and rush to the front door.

The door slammed open and Dina came barreling down the steps grabbing onto her tight, sobbing into Ellie’s chest as Ellie cautiously slipped her arms around her. Some of the neighbours had come out at the commotion only to see Dina pull back and slap Ellie with all the force she could muster sending Ellie stumbling backwards. 

Dina didn’t add any more blows to Ellie as she started to fall just in time for Ellie to catch her, them brown eyes hazily looking up at her, “I thought you were dead.” 

Ellie and Peter, the elderly butcher who lived across the street helped Ellie carry Dina to the couch whilst his wife Doris took JJ to the kitchen for a snack. 

The Doctor who’d treated Ellie came with Maria but by this point Dina was sitting and he simply said she probably fainted from being overwhelmed at this news Ellie tried to slink away feeling horrible but Dina called her name and soon everyone filtered out apart from Maria who took JJ upstairs. 

When Maria came down an hour later giving the girls time to talk she found them both asleep on the sofa.

The next morning Dina woke to the wafting smell of hot coffee and whilst it took a further 3 months for Dina and Ellie to sleep together again, every morning Ellie would come from her flat and make her cofffee.

**Author's Note:**

> Song is Powfu - death bed
> 
> I might do more Dina and Ellie fics maybe even being beta'd next time but this happened randomly


End file.
